While electric power from traditional electrical grids is readily available in many locations throughout the world, there remain vast regions where no electric power is available. Even in locations where electric power is available, there are a variety of situations where a supplemental or substitute power source would be desirable.
Solar and wind power generating devices are known and may be applied in many different applications. Traditional solar and wind power generating devices and systems, however, have several shortcomings. For example, these devices have not been standardized. As a result, they must be custom built for each particular application, which makes these devices expensive. Second, they are not easily transported, such as on a trailer. Custom built solar and wind power devices typically require days to assemble or to disassemble. Further, traditional solar and wind power devices are not modular. Specifically, once a particular renewable energy generator has been designed and manufactured to include a certain number of photovoltaic devices or wind turbines, additional photovoltaic devices or wind turbines may not be easily added to the generator without significant difficulty including, for example redesign and modification of the solar power generator.
There currently exists a need for a standardized, modular, rapidly deployable, transportable power source using renewable and fuel-based power sources to address these issues.